The Lion King
by weasleyqueen96
Summary: One Shot/ Song Fic (kinda) After an outing with her mother, 11-year-old Rose is upset so Ron decides to cheer her up with some advice.


**I do not own the characters - they belong to JK Rowling.**

**I also do not own the song We Are One or anything related to The Lion King, that's disney's.**

**Lion Advice**

"Hey Rosie, how was in Diagon Alley with mummy? Did you have fun?" The 11 year old red head didn't answer her father, she simply shook her head, her face buried between cushions and curls. "Why? What happened princess?" Ron moved from the doorframe where he was previously stood and walked over to the couch, kneeling before his daughter.

"People kep pointing an lookin at me an mum like we were some kind of freak show" Her words were muffled by the cushion and carried a childish tone that Rose never allow herself to use, even when she was younger.

"Oh, my beautiful Rose, I'm afraid that is my fault as well as your mothers."

"Why? What did you do?" Her big blue eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying and the knowledge of this made Ron hurt inside. Hermione and him along with Harry and Ginny had thought it would be better to explain to their kids what they did when they got a little bit older. Of course, their children were not daft and they knew the basics, their parents and uncles had did a big favour to the Wizarding community and were wildly recognised for that, but they were blissfully oblivious to what exactly they had done and what they went through.

"Well, darling, you know Mum, Uncle Harry and I are, err, quite famous."

"I know that Dad, but they never pointed at us like that before. They would look at Al and I and Mum and Aunt Ginny and murmur between themselves."

"Rosie I wish I could make it all go away, but it's not within my power to do so."

"You could just tell me what's going on." She was so much like Hermione that Ron couldn't help but smile at his bossy daughter.

"Princess as you go through life you'll see there is so much that we don't understand."

"But you understand."

"But you don't" She crossed her arms in front of her chest, annoyed by her Dad's refusal to explain everything. "And the only thing we know is things don't always go the way we planned. But you'll see everyday that we'll never turn away when it seems all your dreams come undone. We will stand by your side, Mum and I will, filled with hope and filled with pride. We are more than we are, we are one." She smiled but it faded once again as her little head started thinking.

"Daddy can I ask you something?"

"Of course Rosie"

"I know that being your daughter and being Mum's daughter and being Uncle Harry's niece people will be expecting great things from me."

"I'm afraid they will."

"But if there's so much I must be, can I still just be? Like, the way I am?"

"Of course!"

"And can I trust in my own heart or am I just one part of some big plan?"

"Always trust yourself Rose. Even those who are gone are with us as we go on, your journey has only began. Think of this, Hogwarts is only 3 short months away! Tears of pain," He caught a lonely tear that was making it's way down Rosie's pale, freckled cheek. "tears of joy." She smiled wide, showing the missing teeth. "And remember that one thing nothing can destroy is our pride, because deep inside we are one Rosie, you and me and Mum and Hugo."

"Does Hugo have to be part of this?" She asked annoyed making Ron laugh soundly.

"Of course he have to be part of this! We are one, you and I, we are like the earth and sky?"

"Which one am I?"

"Which one do you wanna be?"

"I wanna be water." It wasn't in the options previously said but he decided to let her have her way.

"So you are water but we are still one family under the sun. All the wisdom to lead, all the power that you'll need, you will find when you see that we are-"

"One. I get it Daddy." Both father and daughter laughed and once they started they couldn't stop. Ron fell on top of Rose, using his big hands to tickle her small body and that was how Hermione Granger Weasley found them upon arriving through the fireplace.

"Is everything okay?" Hermione had been worried sick about her daughter. She knew that Rosie wasn't happy about what happened during their outing that morning but she had been called back to work. Now arriving in her house and hearing her high pitched screams of delight gave Hermione a soothing feeling, letting her relax for the first time in a couple of hours.

"Oh, 'Mione! Everything is brilliant, I was just giving our little Rosie a piece of advice." She would be lying if Hermione said that her first reaction to this was panic. Ron? Her husband? Giving advice? That could not possible go right. But then she remembered it was Ron and Rose they were talking about. The King and his Princess. The panic was replaced with an unconditional love for her family.

"Mummy! You're home!" Her little boy appeared from the TV room and hugged her. "You won't believe this. Daddy and Rose were singing but in a talking way a song from the Lion King as if they wrote it!"


End file.
